


wooing the ocean

by knightnightwrite (knightlysoulsnatcher)



Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-02
Updated: 2019-02-02
Packaged: 2019-10-21 05:04:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17636471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/knightlysoulsnatcher/pseuds/knightnightwrite
Summary: Haruka cannot contain her love any longer.





	wooing the ocean

There’s tears everywhere. 

Don’t look at me like that. It’s a metaphor, obviously. Though Haruka can certainly cry enough to drench a park. 

Anyway. Haruka has it all planned since she looked at Michiru for the first time. You heard me right. It’s not because the moment is at dizzying heights of sophistication. And it’s not because dizzying heights of sophistication aren’t worth trying hard for. 

It’s just that, they have very different ideas of what constitutes sophistication. And dizzying, for that matter. 

Plus, Haruka’s spent the time before those moments the declaration was wept aloud about in the McDonalds driveway restricting herself from blurting it out. 

It’s sexier, Haruka thinks, to have emotions that one has to repeatedly beat back down one’s throat. So much sexier, yet for all the sex appeal, the risk grows. 

The culmination of her silent passion, of Haruka’s sleepless nights and days filled with sophisticated wooing, is the occurrence of Order Errors. 

“Michi, they didn’t give me the right amount of nuggets!” 

Michiru’s skin is suddenly too tight, too cold. The whine in Haruka’s voice is devastating. 

“Michi!! How am I supposed to woo you without all of my nuggets!” 

This is, of course, the first time either of them voice the extreme homoerotic nature of their blossoming ‘friendship.’ “Haruka,” Michiru murmurs softly yet emotionally. “Woo me?”

She’d thought Haruka was flirting… but there was great room to doubt. Haruka only brushed her hand with hers seven times a day, rather than the much gayer nine times. 

Haruka nearly wails. Her stomach is unsatisfied. “Ye-es. Woo. I can’t do that on an empty stomach!” 

“Y-your stomach won’t be empty, Haruka. I can get you more.” 

Haruka looks up at Michiru. “You’d do that for me?” 

“Of course. You need to woo me properly, after all.” 

Haruka then proceeds to offer her whole heart and soul to Michiru, even suggesting marriage. Michiru’s immediate response is to march into McDonalds again and order more nuggets. 

**Author's Note:**

> want to read more? send me prompts on my writing tumblr, knightnightwrite, and i'll do more drabbles! multifandom, multiships


End file.
